


Choose me, Pick Me, Love me.

by nolongerhuman000



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Loves Hinata Shouyou, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hinata Shouyou/Everyone-centric, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Multi, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, Other, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolongerhuman000/pseuds/nolongerhuman000
Summary: Shoyo has been dating Tooru for two years, to say that He has gone through hell and back is an understatement.his friends warned him, but he didn't heed their warning.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou & Sugawara Koushi, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 111





	1. Hinata Shoyo Status: Single

**Author's Note:**

> Post- Time Skip after Hinata Shoyo trained in Brazil for two years.
> 
> Warning: may include NSFW works in the upcoming chapters, proceed with Caution.

* * *

" I know you are capable of hurting me.. _I know_. All of my friends told me you'll fucked my heart up but I didn't listen because I love you. _I love you with every little piece of the heart that you keep on hurting_!   
but this goes beyond what I can take.. this is enough. _Fuck you and your fucked up so called "love" that you made me believe what I deserve_ -" Shoyo wasn't someone who curse, He's not going to stay and watch him hurt him. 

Tooru looked at him, he didn't expect this outburst. he would never imagine that Someone as sweet As Hinata Shoyo would yell at him, let alone curse him. 

  
They've been dating on and off for two years and all those time he made him cry he always come back. 

" calm down, let me explain-" he was at fault, a part of him still want to push Shoyo to the edge, he wanted to know how much he can hurt him and still love him at the end of the day. 

" After everything..maybe Kageyama was right.." he smiled, _ohh that bittersweet realization that all this time Tobio kageyama was right._

 _Tooru Oikawa is a selfish bastard_. 

" What are you talking about? what about Tobio? "

" You used me to hurt him. To hurt Iwaizumi. And I hurt him, I hurt everyone just to be with you-" His voice is starting to lose its anger, Tooru wanted to embrace him keep him closer so he won't go away. 

" Shoyo that's not true.. You know I love you. "   
" _when it was convenient for you_.. " when he said that Tooru can almost hear the snip of the thread string He thought he used to see attached to Shoyo's pinky finger going to him. 

" I'll get all of my things next time.. I can't do this anymore. " his hands was shaking. 

" let's go home and talk please.. " he never would have beg, but Shoyo sounded differently now. He's scared. 

" I'm not going home with you so you can fuck me and just end the day by saying " _sorry you messed up_ " I'm not going through that anymore-" 

  
He took the first few steps, he'll regret it. He love him. He wanted him so much, but the pain wasn't worth it anymore. 

* * *

  
" guess what? " Suna sat across Atsumu who was busy browsing through his phone. 

" what? " He looked around, his brother must be somewhere if his boyfriend is here annoying him. 

" Hinata Shoyo is _finally Single_." it took him a minute to register that. He looked at Suna, the arrogant bastart nodding as if he was telling him that he discovered gold at his backyard. 

" _Yer fucking kidding me_? " He wouldn't believe it, Hinata Shoyo has been in a relationship with Oikawa Tooru, ex captain and setter of Aoba Johsai and now playing in Argentina. 

" He deleted all of their photos, not a single one left behind. and there is another much greater news-" Suna sure is on fire, what has been Osamu feeding him well except his Dick but yeah. 

" He's back in Japan and is staying with Bokuto Kotaro, your Team mate. " looks like Bokkun would be his bestfriend now. 

" What the hell are you two gossiping about? " Osamu occupied the chair next to Suna, His twin brother and Suna started dating on their last year of highschool and has been together ever since. 

" Hinata Shoyo is single. " Osamu looked at Atsumu, he knows how much he likes him, he doesn't want to put any unnecessary pressure to him. 

" _Mhm_.. so they finally broke up for good? " It's not a secret that Tooru is a playboy and likes to fucked around but it was a mystery why Shoyo stayed for two years. 

They call it true love, _Atsumu calls it bullshit_. 

" So.. are you finally doing something? or are you going to wait for someone else to hurt him again? " Osamu wasn't being unkind, Shoyo has the worst luck in men. 

" They just broke up and he's vulnerable. I'm not going to try and flirt with him when he just ended a toxic relationship. " _He waited for more than two years what is an extra couple of months?_

" Okay Romeo, but I'm just letting you know that since he's back in Japan Ushijima Wakatoshi is making his move. " Is everyone trying to be Shoyo's boyfriend? Why can't they just find someone else? 

" He rejected him before, I'm not threatened by him." back in highschool, The Ace of Shiratorizawa confessed to Shoyo but ended up being rejected. 

" Oh is that so? but look who's enjoying lunch right now? " Osamu showed a recent uploaded photo of Shoyo with no other than Ushijima Wakatoshi. 

_He close his eyes, fuck. not again_. 

* * *


	2. Ushijima Wakatoshi Status: In love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ushijima and Hinata's first Date.

* * *

The main hiccup is that Hinata Shoyo is too kind for his own good,He smiles to everyone and agrees to go on lunch and dinner dates. 

Tooru hasn't stopped trying to contact him through different means, He wanted to be on social media detox but his friends will worry. 

" Shoyo, you promise to go shopping with me. " Kenma was on the other line, He did promise that he'll go shopping with Kenma but from the last time he went Kenma went full sponsor mode He doesn't think their next shopping trip would be any different .

" I know, I'm just trying to get through the try outs then I'll come see you soon. " Kenma can recognize the distress on his friends voice. 

" Is he still trying to contact you? " he can't help but sigh. 

" Yeah, but I'm done with it. I don't want to go back that hole again. " 

" You are too good for him anyway,if you don't like shopping maybe I can just visit you there and stay in the nearest hotel?" _Ohh boy,Kenma Kozume wants to play._

" you'll come visit me all the way from Tokyo to Osaka?" That surprise him,Kenma prefers staying at home and doesn't travel that much but for him to travel all the way to see Shoyo somehow makes him all soft for him.

It's not like they're complete strangers,even before Tooru what Kenma and Shoyo have is friendship and just the right amount of flirting back and forth.

" For you?Yes." That's how he always is.  
" you free this weekend? Last practice tryouts would be Friday so I'm free Saturday and Sunday."

" I'm free,I'll let you know which hotel we'll be staying at."   
" Are you really sure about that?"   
" Yes, I miss you."   
" me too."   
" Don't think about him anymore Shoyo."   
Easier said than done,two years of being together knowing each others family,spending holidays all that memories.

  
After going back to japan,Shoyo tried to distract himself with a lot of things. He went out to see his high school friends,He went out with lunch with Ushijima and he was the same after all this time.

" How was Brazil Shoyo?" It was a light lunch,and Ushijima was still in training with the adlers with Kageyama who was still not speaking to Shoyo ever since he got back from Japan.

" it's a very fun city and the beach is amazing! A lot of cool players too." Shoyo was having Paella while Ushijima was enjoying his steak.

" Have you seen your old teammates?" He hasn't mention Kageyama.

"Yeah, I did see them last week." Most of them trying to get him drunk.

" did you see Kageyama?" Shoyo put on his brave smile and shakes his head,his bestfriend and ex setter Tobio Kageyama haven't utter a single word to him since their fight.

" He misses you, a lot." What admirable about Ushijima is that he's a very honest guy.

" yeah..me too. But he hasn't replied to any of my messages because of..Tooru." Ushijima chance to look at Shoyo.

" I wish you'll give me a chance Shoyo..I'm not rushing you or anything I just want to let you know-" wasn't there a time that Shoyo admired Wakatoshi before? He is reliable and stable,his parents like him too.

What is stopping him from trying to be in a relationship with him? he's a great guy some of his friends do like him, But he's not ready to be in a relationship. Not too soon anyway.

" Ushijima-san I want to be honest with you.. and I am not ready to be in a relationship.. _I'm not ready_." 

" I know..but If you enjoy having lunch or maybe dinner with me if that's something you don't mind doing I'm happy with that." he wasn't the type to push his affection to shoyo.

" Are you sure? You know you can have anyone.." 

"The same applies to you Shoyo." He knows that.By the time the bill arrived,Ushijima took care of it and it was as if something to be expected.

" Ushijima-san do you want to drink coffee before going back? And please let me treat you since you paid for lunch." 

" Really? You want to have coffee with me?" Just the way he said that,Ushijima reminds him of Shoyo on the early days of dating Tooru.He was eager to please the older boy,he'll cancel any plans if he gets invited over, maybe that's why his friends doesn't really like Tooru. 

_But He was in love_.

" yes..coffee and maybe next week if you are free for movies." Ushijima was speechless,he has to hold on to Shoyo for support.

"I feel lightheaded Shoyo. Let me breath for a moment. Ahh..this is so uncool of me. I'm lame..lame.." his head was on his hands. 

" You are not lame..don't say that. But do you feel sick? Do you want to go back to your dorm?" 

" I'm fine really! Let's have some coffee then?" 

" Hold on to me then." He offered his hand,and He can't help but giggle because Ushijima's hand was cold and trembling, but it was bigger twice of the size of his hands.

" I'm sorry,my hands a bit sweaty-"   
" and it's shaking too,am I scaring you Ushijima-san?"  
" yeah.."that made him look at him more.  
" I'm scared that you'll think I'm boring and that you'll just not want to see me again-"   
" I won't ever think you are boring, you are an amazing player, a captain and ace of a great team and a very sweet guy not to mention good looking too! " his praises made the older Ace blush. 

" uhm.. that coming from you.. thanks. that means a lot-" he was struggling to construct his words. Shoyo can still see Ushijima just like he was in highschool, he looks intimidating outside but he's a total puppy. 

" You really look cute when you look like that-"   
" mhm.. cute enough for a kiss? " he didn't looked at him but he sure was blushing like hell.   
"mhm.. maybe. " Shoyo has forgotten how it feels to have butterflies in his stomach because he felt giddy and at his age he wanted to be desired and be held. 

They went to have coffee that was near to them, Ushijima taking the lead and even open the door for Shoyo, this was serious date stuff. 

When the coffee arrived, Ushijima asked Shoyo for a photo of him enjoying the coffee, he smiled because he always ask his permission he's always considerate and would never even go beyond what Shoyo is giving him. 

" how's your coffee Ushijima-san? "   
" mhm.. a bit bitter but nothing a milk can't fix. " he pour some and mix it with the dark coffee he ordered, he looks so happy.   
" I can't really handle the taste of bitterness, it's beyond me. " 

" well sometimes you get used to it, and then you'll end up liking it-" he takes a sip before continuing " Do you mind if I post your photo in my account? " 

" sure, but won't your fans get jealous? "  
" is it really my fans you are worried about? "  
" well.. who else? " that pique his interest.   
" well how about a certain setter from Argentina? "

Shoyo tries not to think about him this days, so when his name gets mention it makes breathing difficult. 

it happened all too fast, Ushijima sat beside him hug him close and cuddle him close like he's so small.   
" its okay.. its okay.. I'm sorry.. " and there he goes on the most perfect date crying over a guy who's miles away. 

Kageyama saw Ushijima's post and is now reading the last conversation he and Shoyo had a few months ago. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for everyone who's reading this thank you.   
> and I hope that if you ever experienced a bad break up stay strong! and just keep swimming!


	3. Tobio Kageyama Status: In hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how things ended between Shoyo and Tobio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> currently listening to " moral of the story" by  
> Ashe and the lyrics hurts me more than it should.

* * *

He hopes that whenever it rains it doesn't remind him too much of their last fight, because Kageyama wouldn't want him to be forever wondering what made him so frustrated he ended up going silent for the last couple of months. 

Kageyama misses shoyo, that's certain. But he hasn't forgiven him yet for not believing him when he told him about Oikawa and Iwaizumi being in love. Shoyo too determine and stubborn that Tooru is in love with him otherwise He won't stay in Rio for some time to date him. 

For Him having sex without being committed was unheard of,so he can't consider that Tooru who was notorious for being a flirt since middle school wasn't serious in their so called relationship.

Some of their friends tried to talk some sense to Hinata but He said that Tooru was serious and they even plan on moving in together. 

Not that Kageyama can magically change anything but he doesn't want his first love to go through something so horrible if he can stop it. So even if it will hurt him,he confronted Iwaizumi but he was surprised seeing Oikawa and Iwaizumi making out, Oikawa who was supposed to be at Argentina. 

**_That's when all hell broke loose_**. 

Oikawa, even taller and Iwaizumi who's much buffer than Kageyama was down on the floor. 

" How can you cheat on Shoyo? he trusted you! " Tooru was as surprised as Kageyama was, he didn't expect his kouhai to be here. 

" _We are on a break_."  
" says who? "   
" _we're on a break_. " Tooru repeated, this time with more conviction. 

" So the moment you are on a break you went back here to fuck someone else? "

" hold on Kageyama, let me explain-" Iwaizumi wore his shirt. 

" Senpai.. you're friends with Shoyo.. he knows you and trusts you, and I keep telling him that something else is going on between you two but he won't believe me.. on a break or not he deserves to know. " Kageyama storms out of the house, leaving them speechless. 

* * *

  
It's not easy to be the one breaking a bad news but Shoyo can't stay ignorant. Kageyama consulted with Sugawara first, he doesn't want to act rashly and Suga said to calm down first before talking to Shoyo. 

When Kageyama saw Shoyo waiting for him on their usual spot for practicing, he notice the subtle changes with him. Without an audience,Hinata Shoyo is lonely.

" Don't use the remaining brain cells that you have dumbass-" it was his way of greeting,nonetheless effective in changing his mood.

" Huh? I don't want to hear that from you." Still small in stature,Tobio can easily tackle him. It was this playful banter that he miss,something they do less because Kageyama was busy training,and Shoyo was too.

" So..what brought this emergency meeting? Something you want to tell me? Wait..don't tell me you have a girlfriend?" Having a girlfriend would be the least of his worries right now.

" I don't have the time for dating, I'm too busy with training." And making sure you don't get hurt,he said to himself.

" So spill it,tell me what's the emergency?"  
" Oikawa's cheating on you." He can tell that when Shoyo held his breathe it was because he wanted to stop himself from reacting too soon.

" what made you think so?"  
" I caught them making out."   
" what do you mean by making out?" Was Shoyo this dumb? 

" is there any other meaning of making out? They're kissing,exchanging saliva-" Hinata avoided his eyes.

" are you sure they're not just pranking you?" Kageyama counted a good few seconds before replying.

" Shoyo,we've known each other for how many years? Do you think I'll say this to you without knowing what it means to you?" That shut him up, when the smaller boy didn't respond Kageyama being not good with words locked him in a tight embrace.

" Why do you have to like him Shoyo? _Why him?_ Even Tsukishima was a much better choice and I hate his sassy ass but he wouldn't hurt or cheated on you.." Tobio hates it when Hinata cries,he was an emotional player but whenever he cries not related to volleyball it just breaks his heart.

" Please tell me _you are going to dump him_." He was somehow expecting some resistance but at the very least Shoyo will dump Oikawa,but when he saw Hinata's expression he's now doubting his initial hope.

" But..But I haven't heard his explanation- I need to know what happened.." 

" So me telling you wasn't enough reason for you to break up with him? If he says sorry you'll still accept him? " when Shoyo didn't deny it,Kageyama let him go,he was now filled with poison called anger.

" Do whatever you want, I don't want to see you this way..so I'm not going to stay and watch- " 

" wait kageyama.. _please don't get mad_..I just need a minute.." it was sure painful,Tobio doesn't want to do this but Shoyo needed a reality check or he'll end up being an idiot for a much longer time.

" Let's not see each other for the mean time Shoyo..I can't.. _I'm sorry_." A few drops of water hit his face,it started raining and it was the kind of rain you wished you were safely at home when it hits.

" why does it sound like you're breaking up with me Tobio?" 

" break up? Do we even have that luxury?" If only Shoyo would listen to him,if only he wasn't an idiot.

He wanted to walked away and just leave him, but if he wasn't able to do that back in highschool there was no way he has built such resistance after so many years. 

_Tobio Kageyama wasn't built like that_. 

he felt it was unfair to be mad and to still love someone at the same time but making sure he got home safely was something he puts on his to do list.   
Even if Shoyo has grown more taller, or has gained more muscle he is still the same runt he wanted to protect. 

No one was saying anything and Tobio's mind was filled with unjustified hurt because Shoyo still wouldn't dump Tooru even after learning the truth. 

" _I'm sorry for hurting you all this time Kageyama_ -" he only nodded, letting him know he understand, maybe it was for the best. All those time he could have confess, or even kiss him he let it go. Promising himself that the perfect time would present itself. 

He looked at him, his hair in a mess but his eyes still the same. its the same eyes that looked at him ever since highschool. 

" The timing sucks, but I'm going to say it once and let you go Shoyo.. _all this time I'm fucking in love with you_. " He was expecting him to be shock, to accuse him of lying but the boy in front of him did nothing of the short. 

**_he was crying_**. 

Was it too much? did the confession felt so wrong that he's crying now? He didn't need to do hear his response, he turned around and went running. 

This should be the last time he'll be selfish. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait, just want to say thank you for everyone reading this.  
> hmm.. if you are currently in a relationship I hope that your s/o is taking good care of you and makes you smile.  
> if you are single, one day someone will come along and make it worth the wait. 
> 
> fighting!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after watching Given while listening to " I knew you were trouble"  
> a bit of an angst and fluff 
> 
> dear atsumu I hope you can finally get Shoyo my heart can't take it anymore. 
> 
> all the best,A.


End file.
